Warriors: Reborn
by Warriorsandco
Summary: After Firestar died, the clans fell to fighting among themselves. Soon, they split into rogues. Later, the Clans were once again reunited. But will the new clans survive? Find out in Warriors: Reborn.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

_**FlameClan**_

_Leader_

**Flamestar-**Ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Deputy_

**Liontooth**-Golden tom with unusually large incisors, and amber eyes

_Medicine Cat_

**Silverleaf**-Silver tabby she-cat with dark-blue eyes

_Warriors_

**Adderstrike**-Chestnut tabby tom with forest-green eyes

Apprentice-Sunpaw

**Russetstorm**-Flame-colored she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Leafpaw

**Cherryfrost**-Ginger, gray and white calico she-cat with sky-blue eyes

**Olivepelt**-Olive-colored she-cat with yellow eyes

**Crowflight**-Black tom with hazel eyes

**Owlfeather**-Black, brown, and gray calico tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Lilypaw

**Stormtail**-Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice-Amberpaw

**Eaglepelt**-Golden brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice-Bramblepaw

_Apprentices_

**Leafpaw**-Long-tailed, golden brown she cat with hazel eyes

**Amberpaw**-Golden brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Bramblepaw**-Brown tom with amber eyes

**Lilypaw**-White she-cat with green eyes

**Sunpaw**-Golden tom with orange dots on his face and sky-blue eyes

_Queens_

**Paledust**-Pale brown she-cat with rain-blue eyes

**Rosecloud**-Pale red she-cat with icy-blue eyes

_Elders_

**Embertail**-Pale ginger and brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Hawkstripe**-Dark brown tabby tom with icy-blue eyes

_**BreezeClan**_

_Leader_

**Breezestar**-Small, white she-cat with yellow eyes

_Deputy_

**Dawnstreak**-Golden she-cat with white circle on forehead and sky-blue eyes

_Medicine Cat_

**Gorseheart**-Pale chestnut tom with chestnut ears and forest-green eyes

Apprentice-Bumblepaw

_Warriors_

**Nightsong**-Black she-cat with dark-blue eyes

Apprentice-Frostpaw

**Viperfang**-White tom with yellow eyes

**Spottedwind**-Gray tom with large, black dots and yellow eyes

**Robinfur**-Gray she-cat with red underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice-Swiftpaw

**Oakstorm**-Brown tom with amber eyes

**Redpelt**-Dark-red tom with dark-blue eyes

**Rainsplash-**Blue-gray tom with darker spots and blue eyes

Apprentice-Nettlepaw

_Apprentices_

**Swiftpaw**-Golden she-cat with rainy-blue eyes

**Bumblepaw**-Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Frostpaw**-White tom with dove-gray tabby patches and amber eyes

**Nettlepaw**- Brown tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

_Queens_

**Brightpetal**-Golden she-cat with ginger ears and pale blue eyes

_Elders_

**Half-tail**-Old chestnut tom with half a tail and green eyes

_**StreamClan**_

_Leader_

**Streamstar**-Silver tabby she-cat with river-blue eyes

_Deputy_

**Blackjay**-Charcoal tom with jay-blue eyes

_Medicine Cat_

**Barkstripe**-Brown tabby she-cat with forest-green eyes

Apprentice-Pebblefur

_Warriors_

**Heronwing**-Pale-gray tom with black stripe on forehead and yellow eyes

Apprentice-Troutpaw

**Reedtail**-Brown tabby tom with moss-green eyes

**Brightmoss**-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Splashpaw

**Mintfrost**-Pale-gray tabby she-cat with pale-blue eyes

Apprentice-Patchpaw

**Birchpelt**-White and black tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Littlefox**-Small ginger tom with white muzzle and amber eyes

_Apprentices_

**Troutpaw-**Silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Splashpaw**-White she-cat with ginger patches and dark-green eyes

**Patchpaw**-White tom with dark-red splotches and yellow eyes

**Pebblefur**-Stone-gray tom with amber eyes

_Queens_

**Silverpool**-Silver tabby she-cat with rain-blue eyes

**Willowleap**-Gray she-cat with pale-blue eyes

_Elders_

**Mistpelt**-Old white she-cat with light-blue eyes

**Lost-eyes**-Old, blinded tom with ginger fur

_**ShadeClan**_

_Leader_

**Shadestar**-Gray tom with yellow eyes

_Deputy_

**Darkthorn**-Black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Twistedpaw

_Medicine Cat_

**Pinestripe**-Russet tabby she-cat with dark-green eyes

_Warriors_

**Bloodpelt**-Red she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice-Snakepaw

**Brokenheart**-Golden tom with half of his chest being white and dark-blue eyes

Apprentice-Volepaw

**Cedartail**- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Ratfur**-Gray-brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Scorchpaw

**Scarface**-Heavily scarred tom with green eyes

Apprentice-Starlingpaw

**Rowanfang**-Reddish-gray tom with unusually long incisors and leaf-green eyes

Apprentice-Ravenpaw

_Apprentices_

**Twistedpaw**-Dark-brown she-cat with forest-green eyes and a splayed paw

**Volepaw**-Gray tom with misty-blue eyes

**Starlingpaw**-Black she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes

**Ravenpaw**-Charcoal tom with yellow eyes

**Scorchpaw**-Ginger tom with a large burn on flank

**Snakepaw**-Brown tom with dark-brown diamond-shaped patch on forehead


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Flamestar padded out of his den. After lying there for what seemed like moons, he realized he wouldn't be sleeping that night. Looking down at the camp from his den on top of the Tall Ledge, he noticed how peaceful it looked. Except for Eaglepelt, who was pacing in front of the camp entrance, everything in the camp was still. Flamestar remembered a time when there was no camp, no warriors to sit vigil, and no enemy clans to worry about. _It seems like it was just yesterday, _he mused. Flamestar thought back to the day he had met Shade, Stream, and Breeze, once rogues, but now leaders of their own clans…

It had been a warm day in green-leaf. Fresh-kill was everywhere and there was a starling right in front of Flame's face. _This is too easy,_ he thought satisfactorily. He crouched, ready to leap, when a gray tom crashed through the undergrowth. The bird, startled, fluttered away and Flame turned to the newcomer who had frightened his prey. But when he saw the tom's apologetic face, he forgot what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry. I'm used to hunting in marshes, and I forgot about the dense undergrowth in ThunderClan territory," said the mysterious tom.

"ThunderClan?" echoed Flame. "What is that, and, more importantly, who are you?"

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Shade," he replied. "And you?"

"Flame," he said, the fur along his spine beginning to lie flat. In a more polite tone, Flame reminded Shade of his question. "You still haven't told me what ThunderClan is."

"Ah yes, ThunderClan. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it already. Nevertheless, I will tell you the tale." But before Shade could continue, a lean, white she-cat leaped over a tree which blocked one side of the clearing a rabbit hanging from her jaws and a triumphant gleam in her eyes. Her expression soon changed to confusion as she glanced from one cat to another.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, I was just about to tell this young cat about the history of ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan?" she repeated. "What is that?"

"If you sit down, then I will tell you," Shade patiently explained.

"Wait. Who is this cat?" Flame interjected.

"My name is Breeze. And yours?"

"Flame. Oh, sorry Shade, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It is fine," replied the gracious tom. Once again he opened his mouth only to be intruded upon once again by a silver tabby she-cat. Exasperated, Flame asked

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Giving her chest a few embarrassed licks, the tabby meowed

"My name is Stream; I heard some-cat mention ThunderClan and I was curious." Serene as ever, Shade requested silence, and as all four cats settled down, he began his story.

"Several generations ago, a great cat, Firestar, led ThunderClan. However, he died, and the clans left for another place, thinking they could leave the memories of the Great Battle in which he died, behind. However, after they found this new land, where you live now, they fought with each-other until the Clans disbanded."

Flame couldn't help but admire the way Shade had told the story. He realized that Shade was continuing to talk.

"They organized patrols for hunting and border checking. The Clans met every full moon for a Gathering, and the medicine cats every half-moon."

"It seems that the Clans were very organized," Stream mentioned.

"I agree," replied Shade. "It's a pity the Clans are gone."

"I should get back to hunting," Flame realized.

"I should also," agreed Breeze and Stream.

"Let's meet again, tomorrow at sun-high," suggested Shade. Every-cat approved of the idea, so Flame met his new friends many times that moon and in the moons to follow.

Flamestar was jerked out of his reverie by Ivykit bouncing out of the nursery, begging for her mother, Rosecloud, to come outside with her. _Life in the Clans is so much better than it was when we were rogue_s, he reflected briefly. _No matter what life throws at us, we will be ready._


	3. Warriors: Reborn (Page 1)

**Disclaimer: Although I own the characters in my story, unfortunately I do **_**not**_** own Warriors. Also, any resemblance to clan names or cat names already made is purely accidental. I have **_**no**_** desire to steal anyone else's work. If you made up a name for a clan or cat and I happen to have that same name in my story, I'm sorry, and I do **_**not**_** mean to copy you.**

**Also, I will try to post a chapter at least once a week.**

**One more thing, if you don't like my story, you don't have to read it. For those of you who are more experienced, I would love some **_**constructive **_**criticism, as this is my first fan-fiction, but please don't be rude. Thanks!**

Leafpaw lunged for the flame-colored she-cat. Her adversary leaped in the air and _almost _pounced on Leafpaw's back. But the golden-brown cat twisted onto her back and exposed her belly, which was a risky move. However, she kicked with her hind-paws and flung her opponent across the clearing.

"Good move," praised Russetstorm, who was both Leafpaw's mentor and the "enemy" in most practice fights. Leafpaw shuffled her paws, embarrassed by her mentor's praise.

"It wasn't that good," she insisted. _I should say "thank you" _she remembered_._ "Thanks anyways," the golden-brown she-cat added hastily.

"Alright, now you can fight Amberpaw," Russetstorm said. Leafpaw leaped to her feet, eager to fight her sister. The dark-ginger she-cat couldn't help laughing at the difference between the two littermates as Amberpaw reluctantly stood up.

"I have to gather moss for the elders," muttered Amberpaw as she started towards the ThunderClan camp.

"Come back here!" shouted Leafpaw. "No backing out this time!"

"Says who?" retorted her sister, glaring at her with sky-blue eyes.

"I do." Leafpaw turned around and saw her littermate's mentor, Stormtail. "A warrior has to know how to fight, whether the enemy is strong and big, or small and weak."

"Yes Stormtail," sighed Amberpaw.

Leafpaw tensed her shoulders and lashed her tail. She began circling the other apprentice, all the while thinking of a strategy. _If I can trick her into thinking I'm going to start with paw-swipes, I can catch her off-guard and push her onto the ground, she thought. From then on, it'll be easier than stealing prey from a kit._ She smirked. Suddenly, she leaped and pushed her opponent to the ground. Amberpaw writhed, trying to free herself from her sister's weight, but to no avail. Leafpaw's wished she could unsheathe her claws and grip into Amberpaw's shoulders, but she remembered just in time that this wasn't a real battle.

"That's enough Leafpaw," warned Stormtail, seeing the golden-brown she-cat hazel eyes gleam with anticipation. Leafpaw rolled to the side, being careful not to squish Amberpaw.

The dark gray tom said nothing, but Leafpaw observed the small nod of approval he gave Russetstorm. _He's impressed,_ she realized. _No-cat ever impresses Stormtail! _Leafpaw glowed with pride. Then she noticed Amberpaw, looking upset as she noticed her mentor's disappointed look.

"I could help you if you'd like," offered Leafpaw shyly. _I hope I didn't offend her_, she realized suddenly. Her littermate glanced at her mentor.

"Alright," she replied.


	4. Warriors: Reborn (Page 2)

**Disclaimer: Although I own the characters in my story, unfortunately I do _not_ own Warriors. Also, any resemblance to clan names or cat names already made is purely accidental. I have _no_ desire to steal anyone else's work. If you made up a name for a clan or cat and I happen to have that same name in my story, I'm sorry, and I do _not_ mean to copy you.**

**If you want a _minor_ character added to the story, give me his/her basics: description, personality etc. and I'll add him/her in. If you want a _major_ character in, give me the basics, but with more detail, and a back-story if you want. (Only _one character per person_ though, major _or_ minor.) I'll private-message you and let you know if I'm going to add your character in, but it's _not_ guaranteed that I'll add him/her into the story (Don't worry, I'll give you credit for making up the character.) I'll probably post a second Allegiances page if one or more _major_ character(s) is added.**

**Also I'm sorry I haven't been posting much, I've just been _really _busy because of Christmas coming up. This will be my last post before next year, so:**

_**M****e****r****r****y C****h****r****i****s****t****m****a****s****!**_

_**Page #2.**_

Leafpaw lashed her tail impatiently. "Amberpaw!" she groaned. "If you can't swipe at me, then dodge! Bluestar once told Firestar 'If you're fast enough to avoid me, avoid me!'"

"I'm trying!" Amberpaw retorted, her blue eyes filled with anger at her sister's irritated tone.

"Well try harder!"

"Enough!" interrupted a voice.

"Flamestar?" the hazel-eyed apprentice gasped. _He'll never give me an apprentice if I treat my sister this way… _ she whimpered silently, forgetting her leader's frequent generosity.

"Leafpaw, a trustworthy warrior is patient with _whomever_ they teach, apprentices, or otherwise," the ginger tabby tom rebuked her.

The golden-brown she-cat blushed, turning her face a deep crimson. "I'm sorry Amberpaw, for my impatience. It won't happen again."

"It's alright," muttered Amberpaw.

"Leafpaw, our fresh-kill pile is low, could you please hunt?" asked Flamestar. Leafpaw sighed inwardly. _StarClan knows how bad I am at hunting! And so does the rest of ThunderClan... _she realized, feeling guilty because of her selfish thoughts. Suddenly she brightened.

"Can Amberpaw come?"

"Yes, but hunt. Don't chatter like magpies!" Flamestar smiled good-naturedly as he padded out of the forest clearing towards the camp.

"Thanks!" The sisters chorused. As soon as Flamestar left she raced off with her sister, putting up a façade of excitement for Amberpaw, who loved hunting. However, she couldn't force down her thoughts, selfish as they were, about how she despised hunting.

**Everyone, please review! I know I've been lazy about updating, but I'm busy with Christmas prep. So, _please_ review!**


End file.
